comic con conundrum
by jedineutron22
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are teenagers and haven't met Isabella. its everyone's favorite time of the year, comic con. I own nothing, authors note inside. thanks :D


**Hello Stonehenge. I know I should update my other Phineas and Ferb story, but I have major writers block. Also, this idea popped into my head and I can't get it out so here it is. This is an AU.**

It was3:15 in Danville when a sprinting Phineas burst through his front door, holding a white cardboard box with red labels, about the size of a mailbox. The lanky teenager ran straight up the stairs, passed 2 doors and turned left into his room.

Despite his step brother moving rooms years ago, Phineas wasn't surprised to see Ferb sitting at the computer in his room. Ferb, who was facing the desk against the wall opposite to the door where his bed used to be, turned around in his seat to face Phineas.

"It's here, the last peace is here, it's finally here." Phineas exclaimed as he moved to the foot of his bed. He then set the box down on the foot of his bed and started pulling off tape and stickers from the white package. "I worked double shifts for three weeks strait, but it was worth it because it's here." Phineas said as he pulled packing paper and foam peanuts out, "and here it is, the grey waist coat with the fish scale effect and silk buttons." He cried out as he held up said vest for Ferb to see. "a perfect replica of the one worn in 'Bells of Saint John'"

"Brilliant" said Ferb as he held two thumbs up.

"And just in time too, salt lake is less than two weeks away" Phineas added as Ferb turned back to the computer that was displaying a 1,000 word essay on the history of motorcycles. Phineas walked over to a manikin in the corner of the room and slipped of its purple coat. After some fiddling with the arms, he was able to slip on the waistcoat, then put the jacket back on it. Phineas stepped back and admired the complete costume. The only thing that he hadn't made himself was the waistcoat and the bowtie. Phineas stood there with a smug grin on his for what seemed like hours to Ferb.

"Homework?" Ferb asked trying to breaking Phineas out of his trance.

"No, I finished all of it in my free period." Phineas mumbled, still gazing at the manikin.

"Want to do something fun then?" asked the green headed brother.

"Sure.", replied Phineas, finally looking away from the plastic man.

 **ACROSS THE STREET**

Two teenage girls walked up the driveway to the red door on a clay colored house when a loud rumble came from the house behind them. "What was that" asked the taller girl

"Probably just the boys that live next door, they're always doing something loud." responded the shorter girl, "Anyways…"

"Right, and then Zoey said she was throwing an even bigger one next weekend" babbled the tall blond girl until she noticed her friend looking off into the distance. "Izzy, are you listening to me", she asked the athletic looking, raven haired girl identified as "Izzy"

"What? Oh, sorry Jenny I was spacing out", replied Isabella.

"I was saying that Zoey's parents are going to be out of town again next weekend and she's throwing a party. Supposedly even bigger than her last one" responded Jennifer as the girls entered the house and headed up the stairs to her room.

"Sorry Jennifer, I can't go next weekend" Isabella answered as she opened the door to her room at the top of the stairs and was followed in by Jennifer.

"Why not?" asked the blond and then paused for an answer, but started speaking quickly as she saw a red dress hanging on the closet door. "Are you going to another party and didn't tell me"

"No, I mean yes" Responded Isabella as she saw what Jennifer was looking at. "well, it's more of a family get together and I have to go"

"That sucks, family functions are so… yuck" stated the blond. Isabella simply nodded her affirmation.

After an hour or so of gossiping and staring blankly at their history homework, Jennifer's phone went off.

"Hello?" answered Jennifer.

"Hi Jennifer, it's your mother, where are you honey?"

"The same place I am after school every day, at Isa's. Why?"

"Well, your father brought home super so you need to come home so we can eat."

"Fine I'm on my way." She said, then hung up. "I have to go, we're eating super early" she said, now to Isabella.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Its Thursday so don't forget the history project" Isabella called as the other girl exited the room.

A little while after Jennifer left, Isabella was still working on her homework when she heard the doorbell downstairs. Then after a couple minutes, there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Isa, there's a box for you, honey," her mom called from the other side of the door.

The girl shot off her bed, where she was reading, and practically sprinted the couple meters to her door. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she yelled as she flung the door open and grabbed the small box that her mom was holding. "Love you" she called as she retreated back into her room.

"Love you too" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro called back, half laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm.

Back in the bedroom, Isabella set the box on her bed and immediately started to tear into it. After pulling out several layers of bubble wrap, she finally dug out a manila envelope. Once the envelope had been viciously torn apart, Isabella was left holding a replica belt from one of her favorite TV shows.

Isabella's mom was bustling around in the kitchen when she came down the stairs. "Homework done?" the older woman asked from the kitchen upon hearing the stairs squeak.

"Yep" responded the girl after taking her usual seat on the couch in the living room and turning on the TV.

"What was in the box honey?"

"The belt I ordered" Isabella answered absentmindedly while surfing channels on the TV, "the one that goes with my red dress."

"Oh yes, one that goes with your red dress for your party"

"It's not a party mom but yeah that dress."

"Well my mistake." Mrs. Garcia-shapiro said with sarcasm, "Oh, could you take out the trash when you leave."

"I'll take the trash out now, since it's not till next weekend."

 **Well there it is. Its intended as a one shot but if people want, I can add more. As always, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
